Adopted
by ObiWanGirl
Summary: Joey finds out his life is all a lie...but who are his real parents? slight Joey/Seto
1. Chapter One

Later chapter has references from fic, Valentine's Day, (see my fic for details). But can be read as a stand alone also.

~~~Chapter One~~~

"Hey Serenity!" Joey grinned as he hugged his little sister. "Hi mom." He greeted politely, hugging her too, but not with as much enthusiasm. 

"Hello Joseph." Joanne Wheeler smiled. "May I speak with you…alone?" She asked, glancing at Serenity, who nodded and left the room. 

"What's up ma?" Joey asked his mother. "Nothing's wrong with Serenity,, is there?" He asked concerned. 

"No, no Joseph, she's just fine." 

"Then what's so important?"

"You may want to sit down."

"Nah, I'll be okay." Joey replied. 

"Okay…" She sighed, sitting down. "You know that I love you, right? And you know that would never change." Joey nodded. She sighed again.

"Ma, what's wrong???" Joey asked again. 

"I'm not your mother."

~~~~

Joey walked numbly over to the couch and sank into it. "Dad?" He asked.

"He's not your father." She replied, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"But…then…Serenity and I…we're not…"

"Serenity. She's not you sister, not biologically anyway." She sighed again. "But that doesn't change anything. She's still your sister, and I'm still your moth.."

"Why tell me now?" Joey interrupted. 

"Your father and I…we didn't want to tell you until you were eighteen…but, after seeing how mature you've become, I thought you'd be able to handle…"

"I need to go take a walk." Joey interrupted again. "Tell Serenity…I'm sorry I had to leave, and I'll call her later." He said, leaving the room, then the house. 

~~~~

Serenity walked into the room shortly after Joey had left.

"Mom, where's Joey?" She asked, looking around. 

"He…left, but he'll call you later." Joanne replied. "Serenity, come here, there's something I need to tell you…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~///////

Authors Note: Ok, gomen for the short chapter. I have this fic all written out in a journal, and I actually had to combine two chapters to get even this much. So, they'll be this size, or just about. I took this plot idea from someone, but if I say how they can get credit, it'll ruin the plot line, so when I get to it, I'll ask for the person who I think I got the idea from, and give due credit…considering I have NO idea who I got the idea from…

Dedicated to Baz who told me that since I was too bored, to go work on my fic's. Now you gotta get me to actually update the ones I got goin! *nods sadly*

Disclaimer: Don't own, gomen nasai…but if there was no fan fiction, where would we all be????

Ellie: CHEESE!!!!!!! *glomps Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho*

ObiWanGirl: …ok…o_OV

Ellie: Onegai review, and I'll glomp Hiei and my boyfriend for tips!!!!

Kabe: Or…

Ellie: BURN KUWABARA AND TEA!!!!!!!!!

Kabe: And anyone has an objection to this?

All people who dislike afore mentioned peoples: *shake head* Go ahead…


	2. Chapter Two

YAY I'm updating!!! Call the press!!!

By The Way: This chapter will DEFINITLY have references to my other fic, Valentines Day, SO GO READ IT AND MAKE ME FEEL LIKE IT WAS WORTH TYPIN!!!!!!…Wait, it was…it was for a fic rush….never mind, JUST READ IT!!!!

Joey: Why are you yelling at the reader?

'Cause it's got 0 reviews on ff.net…

Joey: oh…right…and I care…why exactly?

I can torture you, you know.

Joey: Eh heh heh heh … She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any related characters…SAVE ME!!!!!!

~~~~~~~

Chapter Two

~~~

Joey had ended up at the park. His mind wandered back to the day where he and Seto had become a couple. It had been such a wonderful day, that day. Well…at least the part where they had gotten together…the rest of that day had been okay-ish. He sighed, and walked up the hill and sat underneath his tree. Yes, it's his tree. His name was on it. 

"Something wrong puppy?" Joey turned, Seto was climbing up the hill. "I followed you here, you look like you've just got some depressing news or something." He said, sitting down next to the blonde.

"Hn." Joey replied, his gaze not leaving the lake in front of him. 

"Great answer. Tells me a ton." Seto laughed, pulling Joey so they were looking at each other. "Now, really. What's wrong koi?"

"Well…um, I just found out I was…adopted…" He whispered. 

"That's it?" Seto replied bluntly. "I thought you were dying or something."

"That's it? That's IT?!?!?!?!??!" Joey yelled, all of the feelings that had been bottled up, (not only from that day, but his entire life), exploded. "MY WHOLE FUCKIN LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT'S IT?! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!!!!!" He started to stomp off, but Seto grabbed his hand, pulling him back down. 

"Joey, I do know how you feel." Seto replied. "If you didn't know, I was adopted too." 

"…Really…?" Joey asked, starting to feel bad for shouting. "You were adopted?"

"Yes, Mokuba and I were adopted when I was ten." He smiled, kissing Joey's neck. "It's not as bad as you make it out to be, you drama queen. Think of it this way. You're abusive dad has no claim to you, or be your guardian now. You don't have to stay with him."

"That's a good point koi." Joey replied. "And please dear Kami, don't call me a drama queen, I ain't Pegasus." He added, causing Seto to pause his kissed for a moment, then gagged. "What?"

"You made me picture myself kissing Pegasus." Seto replied, gagging again. Joey laughed. 

``````

~ 10 Minutes later~

"So," Seto began as they left the park. "Do you know who your biological parents are?" He asked. Joey smacked his head. 

"Damn, I forgot to ask that!!" Joey said. 

"I can help you find them…if you want, that is." The brunette offered. 

"Thanks, but not yet." Joey replied. "I need to adjust to this news first." 

"Okay, but if there's anything else I can do to help you, just say it, okay?" 

Joey thought for a moment. "…There's one thing…" Joey started. "Could I stay with you tonight? I don't want to go back home…not right now."

"Sure koi," Seto replied. "Do you need to get any of your things?"

"Nah," Joey replied, grabbing Seto's hand and squeezing it. "Thanks."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't let you spend the night?" Seto said. "Now, do you want to stay in a guest room, or in my room?" He asked. Joey grinned.

"Hm…one question, are you gonna be in your room too?"

~~~~~~  


MUA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey: It's not that long…

Urusai no baka inu!

Joey: Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *thinks* what did you just say?

Baka. 

Ok, now I'm gonna update this every Saturday. So no poking me!! *stares at Baz* ^_^ 

Ja Ne, until next weekend or I decide to write another fic that will have no ending! Onegai review!


	3. Chapter Three

GOMEN NASAI!!!!! *ducks as cans are thrown, but is too late once, and hit by Ryou.* OWW…RYOU! *glomps*

Joey: What she means, "Sorry for not updating, I just got Dance Dance Revolution Konamix, and that's what I've been doing all weekend."

Since when were you me? *asking while tying Ryou to a chair*

Joey: …um, NEVER?

Ryou: 0_0 SAVE ME!!! 

Ahem.

Ryou: Oh, um…she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or even the plot really…there's another fic like this somewhere, but she forgot the authors name…

~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three

~~~~~~~~~

"Ohayo," Yugi greeted from behind the counter of the Kame game shop. "How may I help…" He trailed off as soon as he saw who had just entered the shop. 

"Hello Yugi-boy." Pegasus replied. "I just KNOW you can help me. I'm looking for that blonde friend of yours Joey Wheeler, do you know where I could find him?"

"Ummmm….no, not really, I don't know where he is." Yugi stuttered, wondering why Pegasus was looking for Joey, and asked this.

"He wasn't at his mothers house, nor his fathers." Pegasus said. "I have some information that he is looking for."

"Well, if I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him." Yugi replied, telling Yami, (who wanted to come out an strangle Pegasus), that he'd be okay. 

"Thank you very much, Yugi-boy." Pegasus said, "Also, I wish to apologize for my behavior during and before Duelist Kingdom. I was…temporarily stricken with insanity." He then turned and left the shop, leaving Yugi standing there, wide eyed and slightly confused. 

~~~

"JOEY!" Mokuba greeted excitedly as the blonde and Seto walked into the mansion. "HEY NII-SAMA!" 

"Yo kiddo." Joey smiled, rubbing Mokuba's head affectionately.

"Looks like nothing dies within the last twenty minutes…I guess you CAN control yourself when you're sugar high." Seto said, smirking as Mokuba quickly ran into the next room. Sounds of a tractor could be heard. 

"Nope, nothing broke…" Mokuba said, coming out of the room a few minutes later. Seto shook his head, and the trio walked into the room where Mokuba had just come out of, and sat on the couch. They talked for a few minutes, then the phone rang. "I'LL GET IT!!!" Mokuba yelled, causing Joey to stick his hands over his ears, as he was sitting next to the hyperactive boy. Seto, who was sitting next to the phone, picked it up. 

"What?" 

"…Hey Kaiba, it's Yugi. Is Joey there?" Yugi asked, a little startled.

"Yes," Seto replied, giving the phone to Joey. "Here." 

"Hello?" Joey asked, taking the phone.

"Joey, it's Yugi." 

"Hey Yug! Man you're definitely the voice I needed to hear today." He said, then caught the glare Seto was giving him and added," Not that I didn't need yours too Seto…Don't give me that look in front of Mokuba!" 

"..I wasn't interrupting anything,...was I?" Yugi asked, having that tone of voice that wondered what they were doing in front of that poor, innocent Mokuba. 

"Huh…NO! We're not doing THAT in front of Mokuba you pervert. Ew." Joey replied. "But, no, you're not interrupting anything. Shoot." 

"Listen Joey, for some reason, Pegasus was here looking for you earlier"

"Wha? Why would that freak obsessed with that weird rabbit be looking for me?"

"He said he had some information for you…he didn't tell me anything else though" Yugi replied. After some background noise, he added. "Gotta go Joey, I have to help Grandpa with some boxes. Come by later, okay?" 

"Okay Yug. Ja Na." 

"Ja Na." Yugi said, hanging up. Joey did the same.

"What was that all about?" Seto asked, Joey sighed. 

"Pegasus apparently knows something that I want to know." 

"Is this Pegasus the same Pegasus from Duelist Kingdom…please say no." Seto asked him. Joey nodded, Seto sighed as the doorbell rang. Mokuba hyperactively ran to answer it. 

After a few minutes, Mokuba stuck his head in the room, looking unsure how to put what he was going to say. "Um…Nii-sama…Pegasus is here. He's looking for…" Joey stood up. 

"Me, yah I know." He turned to Seto, "I'll go talk to him. I'll come back when I'm done listening to him."

"Want me to come too Joey?" Seto asked, Joey shook his head. 

"Nah." He replied, walking towards the doorway. "Love yah Seto." He said, walking out of the room. 

~~~~  


I'm SLEEPY!!!!! *falls asleep on keyboard* Which is why this chapter either/and/or sucks, is too short….

Joey: *falls asleep in cereal.*

Ryou: SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!! 

Huh? Oh he means review please, and he'll run around shirtless for the rest of my life…*goes back to sleep pointing at review button.*

Ryou: *gulps and tries to get free.*

Joey: *starts sleepwalking and begins to eat keys that would free Ryou*

Ryou: 0_0VVVVVVVVV Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!


	4. Chapter Four

Pegasus led Joey to a secluded part of the park, and sat down on a bench. "Want to sit down, Joey-boy?" He asked. Joey shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll stand. Now what do you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Okay then. What WOULD you like to know?"

"You're the one who dragged me all the way out here…you tell me." Joey replied, crossing his arms. Pegasus smiled, and handed him a folder. Joey reluctantly took it. 

"What's this?"

"Your birth record and adoption papers." Pegasus replied, smiling slightly. "Open it."

"God, why does that sound like this is a present?" Joey sighed, and opened it like Pegasus had said. He almost dropped the folder when he read its content.

****

Domino City

Adoption Agency

Child(s) name: Joseph

Child(s) age: 3 mos.

Born: January 25, 1987

Parents Adopting: 

Chad & Joanne Wheeler

Biological Parents:

Maxamillion & Cecilia Pegasus

Joey's eyes widened. He looked from the paper to Pegasus back to the paper, and so on until all the head bobbing had given him a severe headache, and he had to sit down.

"Are you okay Joey-boy?" Pegasus asked, making room for the blonde to sit down. Joey didn't reply, only rubbed his head. 

"Is….is this true? Are you…no, you can't be…" He mumbled, shaking his head. 

"It is true Joseph, you are my first born son." Pegasus replied, putting his hand on Joey's shoulder. Joey jumped up. 

"Don't TOUCH ME!" He yelled. "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!!!" 

"Joey, I know I was a big ass during Duelist Kingdom…but that does not change that what is, is what reality truly is. You are my son." He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "You need sometime to have the idea run through your head. Here's my hotel and cell phone number. Call me when you want to talk." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out an envelope. "And take this. But don't open it now, wait till later." Pegasus said, then stood up. "I have to go Joey-boy. But I will see you later." He began to walk away. 

"Don't you walk away from me!! I WANT ANSWERS!!!!!" Joey demanded, stomping his foot.

"When you can talk civilly to me, you'll get them."

~~

Joey numbly sat down on the bench Pegasus had just vacated. "It can't be true…" He repeated. "It just can't be…" He heard Pegasus's mocking voice from Duelist Kingdom in his head. "Oh, but it IS Joey-boy…and all of your friends will hate you and leave you all alone because of what an ass hole I am."

He slammed a fist into the bench, denting it. He re-read the folder…the paper's looked official enough. There wasn't any reason for Pegasus to lie to him about it…there was just too much evidence pointing in Pegasus's favor…it was true, Joey decided. Pegasus is his father.

  
~~

****

Authors note: Picture Joey's head looking like that scene from Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back… "Joey, I AM YOUR FATHER!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOO…" That's pretty much what Joey is picturing right now…

This is actually very different from the version I have done…darn my writer's block…it's over and now I can't copy stuff I've already written out longhand….

Disclaimer: Check Itsumo, you'll get the good disclaimers…


	5. Chapter Five

Joey walked home numbly. When he reached the entrance to the park, he saw Seto standing there, leaning against the wall. Joey froze. How could he tell Seto that the man that kidnaped his little brother and trapped them both in cards was HIS FATHER?! Seto noticed him, and walked over to him.

"Joey?" Seto asked the blonde, who didn't blink. "Joey?" 

"...he...he..."

"He?" Seto's face turned to an angered look. "Pegasus? What did he do? I'll kill him. I knew you shouldn't have..." Joey stopped him with a quick kiss. Seto could taste Joey's tears. When they broke away, Joey handed Seto the folder, not knowing how to put it into words himself. Seto read the contents of the folder, then looked up at Joey, wide-eyed. 

"Is...is this...true?" Joey nodded, his eyes tearing. Seto quickly embraced Joey, and they stood there, hugging, for a while. 

"Seto.." Joey began, once he had calmed down a little bit. "You don't..." His voice dropped below a whisper. "...hate me now, do you?" Seto looked down at him, startled. That was a random question. 

"I could never hate you koinu...just because...he's...your father," He snatched Joey's chin and tilted it upward. "I still love you, and I always will. Now," He broke apart from their hug, and grabbed Joey's wrist. "We're going home. Mokuba is going to kill you for making us late for dinner!"

~~

The next morning, Joey left early, muttering something to Seto about going to the game shop before leaving the mansion. The game shop, though, was not the blonde's destination. He was headed toward a diner on the outskirts of town. He had gone there a lot when he was in his old gang, and most of the waitresses knew him well. 

"Hey Silvia!" Joey said, entering the diner and sitting on a stool. A brunette turned to him. 

"Joeeey," She thwapped him on the head. "You don't visit me for over a year, and now you expect a warm welcome?" She laughed. "'Course, we got a cutie replacement already, so you're gotta a job hun." Joey looked around. There was another guy she called 'cutie'!? He had to seek revenge. Luckily, this is why he came here, knowing that Silvia could do anything to get his mind off...stuff... 

Silvia pointed to a far booth, where some, rather slinky looking, person with jet black hair was hanging over another person. Joey stood up and marched over there, prepared to scare the crap out of those two.

"Hey you..." The black haired boy turned around. "...two...Hi Bakura..." Joey gulped. Not the best idea to have the intention to start a fight with a dead, crazy yami.

"Foolish mortal." Bakura stated, (his odd form of greeting people), and turned back to the boy whom Joey presumed to be Ryou. 

"Bakura, that's not very nice." The boy muttered, and indeed, it was Ryou. The white haired boy turned around, a warm smile on his soft face. "Hello Joey, come join us."

"But..." Bakura began.

"But nothing, there's more than enough room." Ryou turned to glare at Bakura. 

/Remember what I told you earlier??/

//That I can't piss off the mutt anymore...//

/Exactly./

//Just BECAUSE he happens to be...// Bakura slid over, off of Ryou, and Joey sat opposite the hikari.

"I didn't know you ate here Ryou." Joey said, making small talk. 

"Well, it's not that far from my home, so it's easier to get a meal here than take a cab into town for food." Joey nodded. 

"So, what's new Ryou?"

"Nothing much...grades are good, Pegasus is my father, I'm taking a new art class, you're my older brother, Bakura dyed his hair, though that's obviou..." Joey had just about passed out sitting up. Bakura laughed. 

"That would have gone better if you would have just let me yell it to his face." Ryou sighed.

"I didn't know what way to tell him, that IS rather...shocking news..." He glanced at Joey. "He actually took it better than I expected..."

~~

ObiWanGirl: XD Ryou and Joey are brothers!!! And Ryou's the younger one too!!

Ryou: Of course I am.

Joey: *is still passed out*

ObiWanGirl: Now, look at the facts, Ryou's dad is an archeologist. Pegsy was in Egypt for a year, doing what, may I ask? Archeology!! And they have similar hair colors!! And Pegasus knew who he was when Bakura took his eye out!! So I have proof!! XD

Ryou: *shrugs* ObiWanGirl doesn't own anything, and probably owns the idea of my being Pegsy's youngest son, though, knowing her, she'll find a way to make Yugi his son too...

ObiWanGirl: ACTUALLY, there's the fact...

Yugi: *covers her mouth quickly* I'm NOT Pegasus's son, don't worry, all my loyal fans!!

Ryou: Review please, (flames are accepted for making me Pegsy's kid, but they'll be used to burn Anzu and a friend of ObiWanGirl's that annoys the heck outta her)


End file.
